Raspberry
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 762 |Occupation = Soldier |Allegiance = Galactic Frieza Army |FamConnect = Frieza (boss) Blueberry (comrade) Sūi (cohort)Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden, 1995 Banan (cohort) Appule (cohort) Napple (cohort) }} Raspberry is a fictional character in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. He makes his debut in "Destination: Guru", the 59th episode of Dragon Ball Z, which premiered on August 29, 1990. His name is a pun of the raspberry fruit. Biography Battle of Namek Raspberry is a humanoid who works with Blueberry as a foot soldier in Frieza's interplanetary operations. He and his partner are among the militants sent to investigate the Dragon Balls, which have been seized by Vegeta. During Raspberry and Blueberry's search, they encounter Bulma, who is in possession of one of the Dragon Balls. Convinced she knows the location of the other six balls, the pair try to intimidate Bulma, threatening to take her to Frieza for a more personal interrogation. Frieza refrained from informing any of his low-class soldiers about the background of the Dragon Balls and only stressed their importance. Bulma reveals to Raspberry and Blueberry that gathering the seven Dragon Balls results in the reward of a single wish (the Earthlings are unaware at this time that the Namekian Dragon Balls are capable of granting a total of three wishes). While his partner, Blueberry, is intrigued by the idea of Frieza no longer being able to "boss them around," Raspberry finds the idea preposterous. The two then kidnap Bulma and demand she lead them to the rest of the balls, still under the impression that she has them stashed away on Namek. At last Bulma comes up with an idea, "confessing" that the Dragon Balls are hidden deep beneath the sea. This plan nearly backfires when Bulma leads them to a cavern she believes to be a dead end. However it is revealed that this cavern is a nest for thousands of crabs lead by one giant crab Bulma encountered earlier in the episode. Raspberry and Blueberry mistake these to be thousands of sets of Dragon Balls, before the giant crab makes an appearance to defend her offspring. Bulma manages to make an escape which apparently goes unnoticed, but is soon followed by a desperate and infuriated Raspberry and Blueberry. Their counterattack fails however, when the giant crab emerges from the sea, snatches them in its claws and drags them below. However, Raspberry apparently survives this encounter, and returns to Frieza's spaceship to help guard the Dragon Balls. However, Raspberry is killed trying to defend the Dragon Balls from the Z Fighters.Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, 2015 Special abilities and arsenal *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Energy Charge' - Raspberry has the ability to charge his ki. *'Beam Rifle' – A beam attack fired from his arm-mounted blaster weapon. *'Spirit Boost' – A defensive burst of ki. Used in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Sledgehammer' - A strike move where Raspberry cups his hands together and reels back, then slams their fists on the opponent like a sledgehammer. *'Instant Rise' - An evasive technique where Raspberry uses Rapid Movement while ascending. *'Double Galick Cannon' - Raspberry puts his arm and blaster to his targets chest, before blasting them away. Raspberry's throw in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Villainous Mode' – Raspberry is given the Villainous Mode power up in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. While using this power up his eyes glow red, and he gains a purple and black aura. **'Baked Sphere' - Villainous Mode Raspberry's Ultimate Skill in Resurrection ‘F’ Pack DLC Parallel Quest Event: "Frieza's Siege Against Earth!". Video game appearances Raspberry himself made his first video game appearance as an enemy in Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden. He has 1800 HP and his power level is 1,250. Three soldiers who look similar to Raspberry are regular foes in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza: the dark-skinned Navel (ネイブル), the blue-skinned Monrel (モンレー), and Gupure (グプレー). He makes his first playable appearance in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, with his recolors Navel, Monre and Gupure also appearing in the game as alternate costumes. In early versions of Xenoverse, Raspberry was named Larsberi. In this game, Raspberry is a teammate of Appule. He Also appears in the sequel, ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2''. Voice actors *Japanese: Seiji Sato *Ocean Group dub: Scott McNeil *FUNimation dub: Chris Cason (Original), Doug Burks (Uncut), Austin Tindle (DB Xenoverse) Gallery See also *Raspberry (Collectibles) References ca:Raspberry pt-br:Raspberry Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Filler characters Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Gun Users Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:DBZ Characters